


Castiel's True Form

by clickbait_official



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, but I have never watched supernatural in my life, first of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Summary: why did I decide to do this
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, me/regret
Comments: 47
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

The day Dean died was a very sad day. He went up to heaven with his ugly car, even if cars weren't exactly sentient, and lived there for a while.

After passing judgement from God, Dean went into his nice little house and went to bed.

He dreamed of very straight things because he was a man, and isn't that what he was supposed to do?

He was woken by his doorbell ringing. He rose out of bed and opened the door. It was the middle of the night.

He screamed.

There was a monstrous thing on his doorstep!

It had so many eyes!

Eww...

"FEAR NOT!"

That sounded like... Castiel?

"What in the world?" Dean breathed.

"Yea I'm an angel remember? This is my true form"

"Oh."

There was a brief silence before Dean let Castiel in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Dean asked

"No, I'm only thirsty for one thing."

Dean reddened.

"W-what?"

Castiel smirks but no one can see past his many eyes.

"Mhm"

They don't go to sleep after that.

~~~

They are woken by a knock on the door.

It's Sam, Dean's brother.

"Sup broski, I'm just here for some motherfucking oranges."

San doesn't notice the many-eyed angel apparently. He's kinda oblivious.

Dean gets up, limping, and makes Castiel some breakfast.

Sam eyes him as he walks through the kitchen.

“Hey bro, why you limping?”

“We had a fun night last night.” Castiel walks downstairs.

Dean blushes.

He doesn’t think he should’ve enjoyed that as much as he did,

But he can’t break Castiel’s heart.

Soon Sam leaves with his oranges, and Castiel goes into the bathroom to shower, tho why he would do that in his eyebally form is anyone’s guess

Dean is left alone with his thoughts.

~~~

I wasn’t supposed to enjoy it.

I shouldn’t have done it.

I’ll go to hell for this.

(little does Dean know, he’s in heaven. He can do whatever his little heart pleases. And that means Castiel)

~~~

Castiel notices Dean seems to be deep in thought when he comes out of the shower. 

He knows Dean is questioning his choices to be with him.

And though it hurts, Castiel is willing to let Dean go.

~~~

It’s three days later, and though it is nothing compared to eternity, Dean feels it is.

He stands in the park where he told Castiel to meet up.

He has decided to follow his heart and not his brain, even if it might hurt him more. 

Over the hill, he sees Castiel.

He takes a step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s three days later, and though it is nothing compared to eternity, Dean feels it is.

He stands in the park where he told Castiel to meet up.

He has decided to follow his heart and not his brain, even if it might hurt him more. 

Over the hill, he sees Castiel.

He takes a step forward.

~~~

Castiel sees Dean walk over the hill and faintly wonders if this is the end of their somewhat relationship. To his surprise, Dean walks straight up to him and dips him low.

The kiss ends and they look at each other breathlessly. 

“I… I love you Castiel.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They kiss again. 

~~~

“Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, through better or for worse, through sickness or in health?”

He takes a deep breath. 

“I do.”

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband, through better or for worse, through sickness or in health?”

Dean is crying happy tears.

“I do.”

“You may now say your vows.”

“Dean, the day I pulled you out of hell was the day I fell in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, your personality… All of you. And though you didn’t notice at time, here you are anyway. I love you Dean, so very much.”

“Castiel, even though I didn’t know it was you at the time, I fell in love with you even if I didn’t know it. I love you so much, Castiel, and I’m so happy to spend the rest of eternity with you.”

~~~  
7 years later  
~~~

“Avery! Come back here!”

The giggles of a child ring through the house.

“Avery! Darling! Come down for lunch!” Castiel calls.

About 5 years ago, Dean and Castiel adopted. 

Now, they all have a happily-ever-after.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liked this? request more @ https://clickbait-official.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how much i have sinned i already know i'm going to hell  
> (also give me requests i need something to write)


End file.
